


Someday

by kirakirakirari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Someday, i like alex's motto, just someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think of the happy life that never occurs to you, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

"Do you love me?" He asks you one night and your hands freeze at his waist, sliding down from the ribs that hidden just below the pale screen of his skin. Your throat is tight, unable to push words past the lump in your throat that you never expected to be there. You always think you have a way with words, or you can make people understand even without saying. He has never asked that much from you before, that quiet boy, and you don't know how much of yourself to give. You will never get it back if you do, and you never trust anyone that much, not even him who understands you so well that it's uncomfortable.

He starts to say something again, perhaps it's a "Never mind, just forget it." But you open your mouth first, the lie is uttered easily. He looks at you and interrupts with a clear voice, blue eyes burning into your grey ones that hide secrets in their depths, secrets that you have been carefully kept (not from him, never.).

"Don't lie."

(yes, it's too unthinkable for you to hide from him.)

"Not yet." You tell him, drawing his thin frame closer to you. "Maybe someday." You whisper before the sound around you is silenced by touches and kisses. He stops for a moment between kisses to continue the conversation and you can never decide whether it's a good thing or not.

"I don't love you, either." he says, voice still painfully clear in your ears and why does it feel like everything is slipping out of your reach? He returns to kiss your collarbone while you remain as cold as stone and maybe he sees something in your eyes ( _it's heartbreak, lover boy.)._ "But maybe someday." You're both honest to the point of bluntness but he will believe in anything and you will believe in nothing but him, he dreams and dreams and you crush dreams and it means something to you.

You kiss him softly and think of  _someday._


End file.
